The Adoption
by ChibiJupiter12
Summary: A young girl named Makoto kino is an orphan. In this story she grows up with Usagi as her adopted sister. I hope you like it I'm not that good with summary's enjoy. The rating may change later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, NAOKO TAKEUCHI DOES. I AM SPRRY THIS IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION. **

**The Adoption**

One day a little girl at the age of 5 was sitting at a window in an orphanage. She was looking out of the window when she saw a car pull up outside. A couple and a little girl got out of the car and went into the orphanage. The little girls parents died when she was 2. Her name is Makoto Kino. As Makoto looked out the window she heard talking. The door opened reviling a women Makoto knew well. The woman's name is Miss. Brown she ran the orphanage.

"Good evening " Makoto said looking back towards the window.

"Good evening Makoto look who is hear to meet you." said gently.

Makoto's eyes lit up with joy and said" really who." Then the couple and the little girl she saw walk into the orphanage walked into the room smiling.

" Hi I'm Ikuko Tsukino, this is my husband Kenji, and our daughter Usagi." Ikuko said smiling.

"My name is Makoto Kino" Makoto told her. Usagi smiled at her and walker up to her and said.

" Hi do you like cats" she asked.

"Ya I do" Makoto said.

" Cool I have a kitten at my home her name is luna she is a black." Usagi stated. At that the girls sat down at the window and started to chat about cats. Ikuko and Kenji looked at each other and smiled.

Kenji whispered " is Makoto the one Ikuko." She nodded her head yes. " Makoto how would you like to come and live with us."

Her eye's lit up and she smiled and said" really I can."

"Of course you can." Ikuko said smiling.

" She's the one" he said looking towards .

"Come this way to my office and we will sign some papers." Miss. Brown said.

"Makoto why don't you gather your stuff and meet us in Mss. Browns office. Usagi you stay with her." Ikuko said both smiling girls nodded. Makoto walked over to the part of the room that had beds and dressers. She took out little cloths she had a put them on her bed.

" May I call you Mako-chan Makoto." Usagi asked. Makoto smilied and nodded her head and said" sure if I can call you Usagi-chan." Usagi nodded her head. Makot grabbed a necklace from the bottom of the drawer and pit it on.

"My mother gave it to me." Makoto said smiling. Usagi nodded. "Ok Im ready." Makoto said.

"Don't you have anywhere to put you clothes." Usagi asked.

"Oh right" makoto said as she's at her cloths down on her bed and crawled under the bed and took out a small old suitcase, and put her clothes in she then sipped it up. Usagi smiled and the both left the room. The two girls walked down the hall. And down a set of stars. They went down another hall and into to an office.

"Girls why don't you sit over there why we finish this paper work" Kenji said.

"Ok" the girls said and sat on the couch. A few hours later it was dark and the girls had fallen asleep Ikuko and Kenji where finished with the paper work . Ikuko and Kenji heard all about her past and the nightmares she been haven recently. They gathered the two girls and smiled at Miss. Brown. They walked out of the room down a hall and out of the orphanage. They buckled in the girls then Ikuko and Kenji got in the car buckled up and drove towards there home. With the new addition to there family.

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE REVIES FOR THE NECKED CHAPTER. THANKS AGIN.**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, Naoko Takeuchi does.

After an hour of driving in the car the family and there new daughter where almost to there home when Makoto woke  
up. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she asked" where are we?"

"We are at your new home." Ikuko said they pulled into the driveway of the house. Makoto nodded as they stopped in  
in the garage. Ikuko and Kenji got out of the car and unbuckled two girls in the backseat. They picked them up and took them  
inside the house. Ikuko and Kenji walked up the stairs. While Ikuko put Usagi to bed Kenji put Makoto to bed in her new  
room. As Kenji was lying her in her new bed Makoto woke up.

"Sorry its so bare we wanted you to help us decorate it." Kenji said.

"That's OK" Makoto said relaxing in the new bed." "Goodnight Kenji-san" Makoto said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight Makoto" Kenji said as he turned out the lights and left the room.

The next morning

Makoto woke up and didn't know where she was. She sat on the bed wondering where she was she remembered  
being adopted the night before. Makoto smiled as she got up and left the room trying to find the stairs. When she  
found them she went down to the main floor. She started to look for her new family and found Ikuko and Kenji in the  
kitchen. "Good morning Ikuko-san Kenji-san." Makoto said.

"Good morning Makoto how did you sleep" Kenji asked her.

"Good thank you" Makoto answered.

"Good morning Makoto would you like some breakfast" Ikuko asked her.

" Yes please Ikuko-san" makoto said. Ikuko put some grilled fish, rice, miso soup, and Japaneses pickles(1) in front  
of her. Just them usagi came running down the stairs smiling. She gave Kenji a hug.

"Good morning papa" Usagi said as she released Kenji from her hug.

"Good morning Usagi" Kenji said smiling. Usagi walked over to Ikuko and give her a hug to.

"Good morning mama" Usagi said when she released Ikuko form the hug. Ikuko smiled

"Good morning Usagi" Ikuko giggled. To Makoto's surprise Usagi hugged her to.

"Good morning Mako-chan" Usagi giggled lightly.

Once usagi released Makoto she said " Good morning Usagi-chan." Ikuko lade some breakfast in front of Usagi.

" Thank you mama" Usaig said smiling as she started eating her breakfast.

"Girls we are gonna go shopping today" Ikuko said.

"I will not be coming because I have to go to work" Kenji said. Giving the too girls that are eating a hug.  
then grabbing his jacket and gave Ikuko a kiss. He said" I will see you all toning". After that he walked out of the room.  
Ikuko then sat down and ate her breakfast. Some time late when they where all finished Ikuko gathered the plates washed  
them off and but them into the dishwasher.

"Okay girls let's get you to dressed: Ikuko said as she took the two girls hands and led them up all  
when into Usag's room first Ikuko when to Usagi's closet and too out a pink t-shirt with butterfly's on it and blue jean  
shorts. " Here you go Usagi" Ikuko said as she handed Usagi her cloths. Once Usagi was finished getting dressed they went  
into Makoto's room. Ikuko when to the suitcase Makoto brought and took out a plain emerald green t-shirt and blue jean  
shorts. After Makoto was finished getting dressed they all when into the bathroom. "Girls while you brush you teeth I'm  
going to get dressed." Ikuko said as she helped them put toothpaste on the tooth brushes. When they started to brush there  
teeth she left the bath room to get the girls where finished brushing there teeth the rinsed them. By the  
time they where finished rinsing there mouths . Ikuko came back in the bathroom in a rich blue t-shirt and blue jeans. when  
Makoto and Usagi where finished brushing there teeth Ikuko brushed hers.

"Mama will you so my hair please" Usagi asked.

"Sure" Ikuko said and started to put Usagi"s hair up in the stile she loved(2). "Makoto do you want me to do you  
hair to" Ikuko asked.

"Yes please Ikuko-san" Makoto asked her. Once Ikuko was finished with Usagi's started on Makoto's

" What do you want me to do with you hair so you want it in pigtails a pony tail or something else." Ikuko aksed

" A ponytail please" Makoto said. Once Ikuko was finished with Makoto's hair she grabbed the to girls hands and  
took them down the stairs and into the living room and had them sit on the couch. Ikuko turned on the T.V.

"Girls will you sit here while i go git your shoes and socks" Ikuko asked them. The two nodded and Ikuko left  
the room she came back a couple minuets later and help the to girl but the socks and shoes on. OK girls it is still  
kinda early so we are gonna leave in a hour' Ikuko said. The two girls nodded and Ikuko sat down with a good book and read.

-

Notes:

I hope you like it. For those who are wondering the scouts will not have the powers/ They will be normal humans for  
story.

1) the food is a Japaneses traditional breakfast.  
2) The hair stile you always see that Usagi has.

I will post another chapter if I get plenty of good reviews thank you for reading - ChibiJupiter12


	3. Authors note

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have been having wrighters block. So I cam up with an idea I want people to seand in a idea or thought that they wood like to see in the next chapter you don't have to do this if you want but if you do just email me. -ChibiJupiter12


	4. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON NAOKO TAKEUCHI DOES. I am really sorry for not updating sooner I have had writers block and it hard when I have homework.

An hour later Ikuko turned off the TV "Come on girls let's get your coats on." Ikuko said. The two girls jumped

off the couch and ran to get put their coats on. "Usagi Makoto don't run in the house." Ikuko said as they were putting

on their shoes.

"Sorry Mommy" Usagi said.

"Sorry Ikuko-san" Makoto said as she tied her shoes.

"Mommy where are we going shopping?" Usagi asked.

"We are going to go to the mall Usagi to get Makoto some clothes and things for her room" Ikuko explained.

"Can I help Mako-chan?" Usagi asked turning toward Makoto.

"Sure Usagi-chan" Makoto said as they walked into the garage. Ikuko opened the back doors and the two girls climbed

into the seats. Ikuko buckled them in closed the doors she then went to the driver's side and got in.

"Mommy can you please turn on some music." Usagi asked. Ikuko nodded her head and turned on some music that the

two young girls can listen to. Twenty minutes of listening to music they arrived to the mall.

"Come on girls let's go shopping" Ikuko said smiling.

"YAY! I love shopping what about you Mako-chan." Usagi squealed as Ikuko helped her out of the car.

"I've never really been" Makoto said as Ikuko helped her out of the car.

"That's alright Makoto. Let's go girls we have a lot to do today. "Ikuko said grabbing both of the girl's hands. For

the next hour they focus on shopping for clothes. Makoto had three tank tops in green, -light pink, and blue. six pairs of blue jean

paints. Eight t-shirts in green, blue, light pink, light blue, yellow, violet, red, and orange. Three pair of blue jean skirts and

three pair of blue jean shorts. 4 dresses in green, blue, light pink, and violet. Three long sleeved shirt in green, blue, and

pink.

After they were finished with shopping for clothes it was 11:30. " Girls we are going to have an early lunch then

finish our shopping ok" Ikuko said.

"Ok mommy" Usagi said smiling.

"Ok Ikuko-san" Makoto said as they walked toward the food court.

"How does ramen sound for lunch girls" Ikuko asked.

"That's fine with me Ikuko-san" Makoto said,

"Sure mommy" Usagi said.

"You know Makoto you don't have to call me Ikuko-san if you don't want to" Ikuko said.

"Then what can I call you"? Makoto asked.

"You can call me Ikuko-mamma if you want or something else it your choice." Ikuko said as they walked toward the

ramen shop.

"Ok Ikuko-mamma" Makoto said smiling. With that Ikuko smiled and hugged the young girl.

"Ok girls do you know what you want?" Ikuko asked

" Mommy can I have Miso ramen please" Usagi asked.

"Sure Usagi what about you Makoto" Ikuko asked.

"Can I have the same thing" Makoto asked.

"Yes you can" Ikuko said as the waiter came to seat them.

"Will you please follow me" the waiter asked. " Do you prefer a booth or a table." the waiter asked.

"A booth please." Ikuko said. The waiter brought the three to a booth in the corner of the room.

"Can I take your drink order" the waiter asked.

"Yes can I have herbal tea and the kids will have a glass of milk." Ikuko said as the waiter wrote down the

drinks.

"I will be right back with your drinks" the waiter said he walked away.

"If you finish you milk you can have a small cup of herbal tea and if you finish you lunch we will go get ice

cream." Ikuko said

Thank you for reading and I am really sorry for not updating sooner - ChibiJupiter12


End file.
